Nomes Marcados
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Soulmate AU - E se para toda pessoa em algum momento de sua vida o nome de sua alma gemêa aparecesse marcado em seu corpo ? (Diversos Pares)
1. Chapter 1

**Nomes Marcados **

A marca tendia a aparecer durante a adolescência, embora houvessem casos daqueles que já nasceram com a sua, daqueles em que só tinha aparecido quando estavam com mais de oitenta anos, e alguns pouco afortunados onde ela nunca apareceu.

A marca era um nome que um dia era subitamente era queimado na pele, um trabalho dos deuses a maioria acreditava. O nome que aparecia era geralmente era o de um amante, algumas vezes um amigo, um irmão, em alguns raros casos um inimigo. O nome que aparecia sempre era o de alguém importante, o nome do mais próximo de uma alma gêmea que quem receber a marca vai encontrar nesse mundo.

.

.

.

Robb e Theon as vezes brincavam que a Jeyne cujo nome aparecia nas mãos de ambos era a mesma mulher, e eles iam ter que acabar a dividindo. E aí eles riam, mas secretamente depois ambos ficavam bem preocupados desse realmente ser o caso.

.

.

.

Catelyn sempre ficou bem animada nos dias que a marca apareceu em seus filhos, mas não no de Arya. Com ela o seu primeiro instinto foi pegar uma faca e cortar aquela faixa da pele de sua filha que dizia _Jon_.

.

.

.

O dia que a marca aparecia era sempre esperado com antecipação, mas não tanto quanto aparecia em um herdeiro real, não era garantido que um casamento seria feito, mas era bem provável caso o nome aparecesse fosse aquele que coincidia com aquele de alguém de uma família desejável, e a maioria acreditava que quando Joffrey recebesse sua marca eles finalmente saberiam quem iria ser a futura rainha dos sete reinos, mas esse não foi o caso. Porque gravado bem na testa do príncipe estava escrito o nome _Ramsay_.

.

.

.

No pulso dela estava escrito o seu próprio nome, Talvez a marca se referisse há alguma outra jovem que por um acaso tinha o mesmo nome dela, mas talvez a simples verdade é que ela fosse a sua própria alma gêmea. Talvez ela deveria estar triste, mas esse não era o caso afinal Margaery não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais digna desse título.

.

.

.

Rhaegar e Robert ambos morreram com apenas um nome marcado em seus corpos : Lyanna. Mas Ned julgava que a pior tragédia tinha sido a da sua irmã que tinha falecido antes de ter a chance de qualquer nome aparecer na sua pele.

.

.

.

Sendo uma romântica do jeito que ela era Sansa sempre sonhou com o dia em que o nome de seu futuro amado se revelasse. Isso até esse dia chegar. Ela não contou para ninguém, e agradeceu aos deuses pelo nome ter aparecido na dobra de seu joelho que sempre estava escondida debaixo de seus vestidos. No Porto Real em seus momentos tristes quando tinha um pouco de privacidade ela ia tracejar aquelas três letras com seus dedos, as vezes isso a confortava, em outras só a deixava mais triste por acreditar que ela talvez nunca tivesse nem a chance de conhecer a pessoa a qual aquele nome pertencia.

Ela a conhece no Vale, embora isso não tenha trazido a alegria que Sansa tinha esperança que trouxesse, porque embora no pescoço facilmente exposto pelo cabelo curto de Mya Stone estivesse o nome Sansa, a outra garota só a chamava e a reconhecia como Alayne.

.

.

.

Jaime nasceu com sua marca, o nome de sua irmã queimado em seu braço desde o momento em que eles saíram do ventre de sua mãe. Isso era bem raro, mas para ele sempre fez sentido.

Mas para ele não fez nenhum sentido quando já adulto ele acordou uma noite com uma dor no seu peito e encontrou lá recentemente queimado o nome _Brienne_ bem em cima do seu coração.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

O nome Eddard apareceu na perna de Catelyn no dia em que ela descobriu que estava grávida de Robb, e por mais que ela ainda amasse Brandon ela sorriu e sentiu um alivio enorme ao ver aquele nome na sua pele, ela via como um sinal dos deuses que era com o Stark mais novo que ela sempre esteve destinada a ficar.

Após a guerra acabar todas as vezes que eles transavam Catelyn examinava o corpo de Ned a procura de um nome escondido em alguma parte. Mas não era pelo seu nome próprio nome que ela procurava, mas sim pelo nome da mãe do bastardo que Ned tinha trazido para casa. Ela não encontrou nenhum, mas por mais minuciosa que tenha sido a sua procura ela passou os primeiros anos de seu casamento paranoica que tinha algum ponto que ela tinha esquecido.

Ned estava longe na rebelião Greyjoy quando Sansa nasceu, então ela estava segurando sua filha para lhe mostrar quando ele retornou, e Ned lhe mostrou a sua mão, e Catelyn quase deixou o bebê cair quando viu o seu nome lá escrito.

Ela nunca parou de se perguntar quem era a verdadeira mãe de Jon Snow, mas depois daquele dia ela nunca mais procurou por outro nome no corpo de seu marido além do dela.

.

.

.

Era incomum alguém não receber a sua marca durante a adolescência ou pelo menos no começo da vida adulta, mas Stannis Baratheon não se surpreendeu nem um pouco desse ser o seu caso, era a cara dos deuses simplesmente se esquecerem dele. Ele se casou com Selyse da casa Florent mesmo sem o nome dela em seu corpo, Selyse tinha um nome nela, mas não era o dele, era _Melisandre_ escrito em sua barriga. Ele não se importou realmente, ela fez o seu dever e embora ela não tivesse lhe dado herdeiros masculinos ela tinha lhe dado Shireen que amava completamente.

A maioria que demorava a receber sua marca tendia a esperar que qualquer dorzinha fosse o sinal do nome começando a aparecer, mas esse nunca foi o caso de Stannis, na verdade quando ele acordou com uma dor queimante sobre o seu ombro ele achou que talvez alguém tivesse o esfaqueado ou que talvez tivessem colocado veneno em seu jantar e ele estava começando a sentir os efeitos, só quando ele foi examinar seu ombro e viu o nome lá que ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

Stannis não ficou nem um pouco impressionado com esse evento, o nome _Jon_ era tão comum que não ajudava nem um pouco na localização do sujeito, e de qualquer maneira não importava, no dia seguinte ele partiria da Pedra do Dragão para o Norte, havia uma guerra acontecendo e muitas batalhas a serem lutadas ainda e um estúpido nome em seu ombro não mudava isso nem um pouco.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Em outra época quando Melisandre ainda era Melony ela acordou com o certeza que seus mestres tinham continuado a bater nela mesmo após ela ter desmaiado, porque só isso explicaria a dor que cobria suas costas. Mas uma outra escrava disse que ela apenas tinha acabado de receber sua marca.

A maior parte das marcas eram pequenas delicadas, mas a dela cobria todas as suas costas e segundo uma das poucas escravas que sabia ler ela dizia Azor Ahai. Ela ainda podia sentir as letras queimando, mas após ouvir aquele nome ela não se importou muito, na verdade queimar estava pelo primeira vez sentindo como se fosse uma coisa boa.

.

.

.

Por mais que sentir o óleo queimando o seu rosto tenha doído para Loras aquela não foi a pior parte, nem mesmo a perda da beleza que seu rosto costumava ter. Mas sim constatar que o óleo tinha apagado completamente o nome de Renly de seu pescoço.

.

.

.

O primeiro nome que apareceu na pele de Jon foi o de Arya em sua mão, e ele interpretou isso como um sinal que ele realmente tinha sido feito para a vida de celibato da Patrulha da Noite já que o maior amor que ele encontraria seria o familiar pela sua irmãzinha mais nova.

O segundo nome que apareceu foi o de Ygritte em seu tórax, pouco após ele fazer seu juramento, o que o fez sentir muita culpa, principalmente algum tempo depois quando ele encontrou a mulher a quem aquele nome pertencia.

O terceiro nome foi o de Val sua coxa, Ygritte ainda estava viva mas ao contrario do que ele esperou ela não ficou com ciúmes, ela apenas riu e disse que ele teria muito trabalho para roubar elas duas.

O quarto nome apareceu pouco após a morte deYgritte, nas suas costas, Jon já conhecia a sensação dos nomes sendo queimados em sua pele, em respeito a morte dela ele resolveu não olha-lo e só semanas depois que ele descobriu que os novo nome em seu corpo pertencia ao Rei recentemente tinha chegado a muralha.

Quando o quinto nome apareceu em sua pele ele quase gritou, não tanto pela dor mas simplesmente pela frustração, ele as vezes pensava que a sua vida era uma enorme piada para os deuses, aquilo para ele comprovava que esta era uma realidade. Ele tirou suas botas e encontrou o nome Daenerys recentemente marcado em seu tornozelo direito. Definitivamente mais problema Jon estava certo.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Ela podia mudar seu rosto, a forma de seu corpo e até mesmo o o tom de sua pele mas por mais que ela tivesse tentado o nome _Jon_ nunca saia de seu braço.

.

.

.

O nome de Daenerys estava gravado no peito de Viserys desde o dia em que ela nasceu. Inicialmente ele não pensou muito a respeito afinal eles eram Targaryens fazia sentido que eles acabassem juntos, mas conforme os anos passaram ele começou a ressentir a sua marca, parecia que toda vez que ele a olhava ela estava fazendo pouco dele porque nenhum traço do seu nome jamais apareceu na pele de sua irmã.

.

.

.

Stannis Baratheon tinha procurado um menino de uma idade apropriada que tinha o nome que estava escrito no pulso de Shireen, e ele tinha encontrado um que pertencia a Casa Dayne. Não havia um histórico recente de uma aliança entre Baratheons e Daynes mas era aceitável, e depois de algumas negociações um compromisso foi firmado e alguns meses antes da guerra começar o menino foi trazido para a Pedra do Dragão para conhecer Shireen.

Ele foi gentil com ela e embora ele tenha se assustado um pouco quando a conheceu e viu as cicatrizes de seu rosto ele não continuou as encarando com nojo como os outros meninos costumavam fazer. Analisando racionalmente Shireen concluiu que ele era melhor até do que ela esperava que seu pretendente fosse, mas emocionalmente ela ficou um tanto decepcionada porque ela não sentiu nenhum tipo de conexão especial com o garoto.

Mas mesmo assim ela ficou triste alguns meses depois quando seu pai disse que o compromisso dela tinha sido partido já que a Casa Dayne havia se recusado a prestar lealdade ao verdadeiro Rei de Westeros quando a guerra começou. Meistre Cressen a abraçou e disse que os deuses sabiam o que eles faziam e que talvez o nome Edric em seu pulso não se referia ao rapaz da Casa Dayne, mas há alguma outra pessoa com o mesmo nome, alguém digno de ter a menina mais doce do mundo. Alguns meses depois quando o seu primo foi trazido para a Pedra do Dragão ela teve certeza que Meistre Cressen estava certo.

.

.

.

Os deuses tinham se recusado a dar a ela a marca que ela queria, então um dia em segredo Cersei esquentou uma faca e escreveu o nome Rhaegar em sua perna. Doeu muito mas ela considerou que tinha valido a pena na hora porque ela teve certeza que ia ficar uma marca igualzinha a das naturais. Mas esse só foi o caso inicialmente porque sua pele se curou sem formar cicatrizes e quando ela foi coroada como a Rainha de Westeros não havia nenhum sinal do nome que ela sempre achou que deveria estar queimado em sua pele.

.

.

.

Oberyn Martell teve muitos amantes em sua vida, e ele até amou um número considerável destes, mas o único nome gravado em sua pele era o de Elia.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mya chegava a ter um pouco de pena da filha do Lorde Protetor do Vale quando ela estava na companhia de Myranda Royce. Mya tinha convivido com Randa desde que elas eram meninas então ela já estava muito bem acostumada com o hábito da outra garota de fazer comentários que variavam de maliciosos a explicitamente indecentes, mas esse claramente não era o caso com Alayne Stone, e Randa claramente estava se deleitando em fazer a garota ficar corando entre tons de rosa e vermelho, então por isso Mya não se importou muito quando Randa resolveu fazer dela o alvo de seus comentários já que isso significaria dar Alayne uma folga de se sentir embaraçada.

"Então Mya aparentemente alguém gosta de você" Myranda disse.

"Mesmo ?"

"Sim, Lothor Brune aparentemente está encantado com você"

"Oh. Certo"

"Isso significa que você não está interessada ?"

"Sim, eu acho"

"Porque ? Porque ele é velho ? Ou porque você está se guardando pra Sonsa ?"

"Sansa" Mya a corrigiu.

Nesse momento Alayne tropeçou e quase caiu, mas Mya a segurou a tempo.

"Você está bem ?"

"Sim, eu sinto muito" Alayne disse com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

"Você não precisa ficar embaraçada, essa parte é meio escorregadia, se você quiser pode segurar no braço que eu te pego caso você se desequilibre de novo"

"Eu quero" Alayne disse já a segurando.

Mya notou que as mãos de Alayne pareciam estar tremendo um pouco, mas não pensou muito a respeito disso porque Myranda logo voltou a falar :

"Então você está se mantendo casta para o seu amor verdadeiro ?"

"Não, é meio tarde para isso"

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, desde que esse nomezinho apareceu no seu pescoço eu não vi você flertando com ninguém"

"Bem ao contrario de moças bem-nascidas eu tenho que trabalhar pra sobreviver, então não sobra tanto tempo assim pra flerte"

"Isso é uma desculpa, se eu tivesse nascido fora da nobreza eu trabalharia mas arranjaria tempo para ter vinte amantes diferentes"

"Se tratando de você Randa eu acredito"

Myranda riu e disse :

"Mas há um tempo atrás se a minha memória não está me falhando você arranjou um tempo para flerte quando se tratou de um certo Mychel Redfort"

"Sim, e você sabe muito bem como isso acabou"

"Uma experiência ruim nessas áreas faz parte da vida"

"É mas parece meio bobo agora me meter nessas coisas sabendo que não vai acabar sendo importante"

"E o quanto essa coisinha chamada desejo que dá brilho a vida ?"

"Desejo tem seu valor, mas não é amor, nem se compara"

"Isso é tão inocente, eu aposto que até a Alayne que é uma donzela não pensa assim"

Nesse ponto Alayne falou :

"Eu sinto muito Randa mas eu me sinto bem mais inclinada a concordar com a Mya nessa questão"

Mya notou que as bochechas de Alayne estavam vermelhas de novo, mas dessa vez ela estava sorrindo. Mya sorriu de volta. E Myranda por sua vez revirou os olhos e disse :

"Eu estou cercada por puritanas"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Havia muitas coisas que Brienne de Tarth não gostava sobre o seu corpo, a sua altura, a sua falta de seios, o jeito como todos os traços de seu rosto pareciam ter se arranjado para formar o efeito estético mais desagradável possível. Perto disso o nome escrito em seu peito nem deveria parecer algo tão ruim, mas para ela era.

Inicialmente tinha sido apenas embaraçoso, porque uma das garotas que trabalhava no castelo viu e ela passou meses ouvindo piadinhas por todo lado sobre como ela destinada a se tornar a amada do Regicida, afinal o Jaime mais famoso dos Sete Reinos era aquele homem desonrado que tinha traído seus votos com o Rei. Todos sabiam que não havia nenhuma verdade nisso já que era conhecimento publico que os gêmeos Lannister já tinham nascido com o nome um do outro em seus braços, mas ainda assim gostavam de fazer comentários só pra ver a menina feia ficar embaraçada e com raiva.

Mas ela só começou a não gostar de sua marca após ver Renly morrendo na sua frente. O amor que ela sentia por ele era tão grande, assim como sua triste por sua morte, que ela chegava a pensar em alguns momentos que se não fosse pelo juramento que ela fez recentemente a Lady Catelyn que ela poderia simplesmente deitar no chão e se deixar se comida pelos animais da floresta. E ainda assim não havia nenhum sinal do nome de Renly, apenas Jaime escrito na pele acima de seu coração em luto.

.

.

.

A esposa de Lorde Ramsay tinha o nome Theon escrito bem abaixo de seus pequenos seios.

Ele reparou nisso numa das noites que seu mestre o ordenou que ele se juntasse a eles em seu quarto. Ele não mencionou com ninguém, mas ficou pensando bastante depois. Mais uma vez ele sentiu pena da pobre garota, aquele homem com o nome da pele de Jeyne não existia mais.

Ele era apenas Reek agora.

.

.

.

Cersei ia detestar aquilo, Jaime tinha certeza. Se fosse o outro braço ela provavelmente não teria gostado de qualquer jeito afinal ela detestava quando eles não se pareciam, mas a perda da parte daquele em particular ela consideraria uma ofensa, uma afronta. Ela provavelmente até arranjaria um jeito de culpa-lo por aquilo ao invés do babaca que tinha decepado uma parte do corpo dele.

Era o braço que tinha nascido segurando o pé dela, o braço que tinha da mão até o cotovelo o nome dela escrito, o braço que Jaime tinha perdido.

Embora provavelmente seria uma reação fraca em comparação a fúria que ela deve sentir caso ela chegue a ver o nome que recentemente tinha aparecido no peito dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Elia não sentiu ódio ou tristeza quando o nome Lyanna apareceu no ombro de Rhaegar. Embora ela tenha sentido essas coisas quando mais tarde ele coroou como a Rainha do Amor e da Beleza a jovem nortenha que tinha esse nome no torneio de Harenhal, e quando alguns meses depois as noticias do rapto da jovem por parte de seu marido chegaram ao Porto Real.

Ela odiou as ações de seu marido, a sua crença que destino e amor justificava tudo, afinal ela sempre teve o nome Oberyn escrito na palma de sua mão, mas em respeito ao seu casamento nunca fez nada a respeito disso.

.

.

.

_Não conte para ela. _Era isso que Sansa dizia para si mesma toda vez que Mya aparecia no Ninho da Águia.

_O dia em que você conhece a sua alma gêmea é aquele em que o seu feliz para sempre começa_. Era isso que Sansa costuma acreditar quando ela era mais nova, e agora ela sabia por experiência que aquilo era uma tolice. Ela se lembrava do dia em que Robb tinha recebido sua marca, e como ele havia reclamado que o nome Jeyne era tão comum que seria praticamente impossível encontrar a certa. Mas eventualmente ele conheceu a sua Jeyne, e Sansa tinha certeza que ele deve ter a amado tanto, e esse amor o fez perder a guerra e a sua cabeça.

_Uma pessoa pode confiar todos os segredos a sua alma gêmea porque ela nunca a trairia_. Ela gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas ela temia ser apenas mais uma bobagem, ela confiara em tantas pessoas que ela não devia e ela tinha pagado tão caro por isso. Então ela tinha que ficar constantemente se lembrando : _Não conte para ela. Não encare a nome no pescoço dela, ou os lábios dela, ou aqueles grandes olhos azuis que ela tem. Resista a vontade de passar seus dedos pelos cabelos despenteados dela, ou de empurra-la contra a parede mais próxima e finalmente sentir como os lábios dela iam sentir contra os seus. Você é uma dama, você pode se controlar, você deve se controlar. E não conte para ela, não conte para ela..._

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A : Capítulo dedicado a Veridissima que pediu pra ver a reação da Jeyne ao receber o nome do Theon._

"Sim, aqui diz Theon" Sansa disse lendo a marca que tinha aparecido debaixo dos seios de Jeyne.

Sua melhor amiga fez um som que parecia ser algo entre uma risada e um gritinho e a puxou para um abraço, o que fez Sansa ficar um tanto tensa já que Jeyne estava seminua, se fosse antes ela não teria se importado mas graças as coisas que ela sabia agora aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse um tanto desconfortável. Jeyne não pareceu ter reaparado na reação de Sansa, ela estava animada demais para fazer isso.

"Deuses Sansa ! Quando eu ia ver ele treinando com o Robb eu costumava fantasiar que a Jeyne da marca dele era eu, mas eu nunca achei que fosse ser mesmo"

"Eu me lembro"

"Você acha que eu devia escrever pra ele ? Não isso é estúpido ele provavelmente mal deve se lembrar de mim. Ou talvez não, sabe talvez ele olhasse pra mim de longe do mesmo jeito que eu olhava pra ele já que nós vamos casar um dia"

Sansa ficou em silêncio.

"O que você está pensando ?"

"Nada"

"Eu posso ver que isso não é verdade Sansa, por favor me diga o que está na sua mente"

"É que não é porque você tem o nome de alguém na sua pele que isso torne certo que você vai se casar com ela, ou ele. E isso não é ruim. Eu não recebi o nome do meu amado Joffrey e eu estou certa que nós vamos ser muito felizes juntos"

"Talvez você receba ainda o nome dele"

"Sim" Sansa mentiu, ela não contou para Jeyne ou para nenhuma outra pessoa sobre o nome que tinha aparecido nela pouco após a sua chegada no Porto Real. E nem pretendia fazer isso.

"Olha eu sei que ele é de uma casa importante, e que geralmente gente assim não se casa com gente como eu mas talvez poderia acontecer, nós podemos nos reencontrar e sermos muito felizes juntos"

"Eu realmente espero que esse seja o caso"

"Eu também" Jeyne disse sorrindo e com os seus olhos brilhando.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A : Capítulo dedicado a jbfangirl que pediu pra ver as reações do Jaime e da Brienne ao se conhecerem. _

Quando a mulher se apresentou como Brienne ele a olhou espantado por cerca de quinze segundos e depois ele começou a rir.

Jaime nunca tinha achado que os nortenhos tinham muito senso de humor mas isso provava que talvez ele estivesse errado, ou apenas tivesse tido o azar de conhecer os membros mais austeros do bando todo. Mesmo como um prisioneiro ele podia apreciar uma boa piada. Certamente algum dos homens do acampamento de Robb Stark tinha visto o nome no peito dele enquanto ele estava desmaiado ou dormindo e tinha arranjado a mulher mais feia da região para se passar pela Brienne dele. Quando Catelyn entrou na cela dele Jaime ainda estava rindo.

"Porque ele está rindo ?"Catelyn perguntou para a mulher.

"Eu não sei, ele começou a fazer isso assim que eu entrei. Talvez o Regicida tenha finalmente enlouquecido por causa de seus pecados"

"Não se preocupe isso não aconteceu senhoras, minha sanidade ainda está intacta, eu estou apenas apreciando o melhor que o humor nortenho tem a oferecer. Eu não acreditei por muito tempo, mas eu admito que quem foi que teve a idéia da brincadeira que foi bem bolado, pode dizer pro sujeito que eu estou impressionado" Jaime disse.

"Do que ele está falando ?" Catelyn disse.

"Eu não tenho idéia milady"

"Certo. Você pode esperar do lado de fora enquanto eu converso com o Regicida"

"Tem certeza ?"

"Se eu precisar eu te chamo Brienne"

Isso fez Jaime ficar um pouco tenso, Catelyn Stark não parecia o tipo de mulher que se meteria em brincadeiras juvenis como aquela, assim que a suposta Brienne saiu ele perguntou :

"O nome dessa mulher é realmente Brienne ? Não é só uma mentira ?"

"Sim o nome dela é Brienne, porque ela mentiria sobre isso ?"

"Por nada" Jaime disse e riu mais um pouco, embora bem menos do que da última vez. Ainda assim era uma boa piada, mesmo que uma feita pelos deuses as custas dele.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Você está usando um vestido !" Sansa disse surpresa ao ver Mya.

Sansa se sentiu um tanto tola assim que as palavras terminaram de sair, aquela era a festa do dia do nome de Myranda Royce então fazia sentido que Mya fosse usar uma roupa mais tradicional.

"Sim, eu estou. É muito estranho ?"

"Não ! Eu sempre me perguntei como você ficaria se vestindo, como hum-"

"Como uma garota ?"

"Você parece com uma garota de qualquer jeito, o que eu quis dizer é como uma dama"

"Certo. Ficou bom ?"

"Sim ficou ótimo, eu gosto das suas roupas normais, mas não faria nenhum mal te tirar daquelas calças de vez em quando"

Myranda Royce que chegou na conversa só para ouvir a última parte ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorrindo disse :

"Wow Alayne, eu realmente não esperava ver uma garota tão boazinha sendo tão ousada em suas propostas"

Sansa pode sentir suas bochechas corando. Mya por sua vez não pareceu nem um pouco afetada pelo comentário malicioso de Myranda e disse :

"Ignore ela Alayne"

"Ei ! É o dia do meu nome ninguém pode me ignorar hoje"

Mya sorriu e disse :

"Como você quiser aniversariante"

"Bom ! Então minhas convidadas estão se divertindo ?"

"Sim, muito obrigada pela sua hospitalidade" Sansa disse.

"Então eu ouvi que uma certa moça dançou com Harry Hardyng três vezes desde que a festa começou.

Isso era verdade, Petyr achou apropriado a apresentar para o rapaz no começo da festa, o rapaz era belo e charmoso como tinham lhe descrito.

"Sim, foram danças bem agradáveis, ele é bem habilidoso com os seus pés" Sansa disse.

"Você devia ter cuidado com o Harry" Mya disse.

"Porque ?"

"Rapazes como ele tendem a não ser muito honestos com garotas como nós, confie em mim eu sei por experiência. Eu sei que o Harry pode ser bem divertido, mas ele é um tanto, hum-"

"O que a Mya está tentando dizer é que Harry Hardyng é o maior galinha do Vale, ele tem dezenove anos e já tem duas filhas bastardas, até mesmo o Rei Robert do jeito que ele era só tinha uma nessa idade" Myranda disse.

Mya pareceu ficar um tanto tensa com a menção de seu pai.

"Eu sei disso, e eu vou tomar cuidado" Sansa disse.

"Certo, parece começando a servir o jantar, vamos pra mesa ?" Mya perguntou.

"Pode ir na minha frente, eu só quero falar com a Randa um momento e já vou ao seu encontro"

"Ok, te vejo lá"

Sansa observou Mya andando pra longe, ela realmente ficava bem com um vestido, mais do que Sansa tinha imaginado.

"Então você quer realmente falar comigo sobre alguma coisa ou aquilo que você disse foi só uma desculpa pra você checar o traseiro da Mya enquanto ela está de costas ?" Myranda disse.

Sansa corou novamente.

"Posso te pedir um favor ?"

"Pedir claro, se eu vou poder conceder esse favor é outra história"

"Certo, será que você poderia evitar mencionar o falecido Rei Robert por favor ?"

"Porque ?"

"Porque a Mya não gosta "

"Ela nunca reclamou"

"Sim, mas eu pude ver que quando você falou que ela ficou um tanto desconfortável"

"Bem eu posso fazer isso, só não entendo porque seria um favor pra você já que a Mya seria a única que se beneficiaria com isso"

"Eu não quero ver ela triste, esse é o meu beneficio"

Myranda a olhou por uns dez segundos como se a tivesse analisando, Sansa esperou que ela fosse fazer algum outro comentário que a faria ficar vermelha, mas a outra garota para a sua surpresa apenas respirou fundo e disse :

"Eu vou fazer o favor que você pediu Alayne, sem problemas."

"Obrigada Randa"

"De nada, então vamos comer ?"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ellaria não tinha muito o que reclamar realmente, Oberyn tinha sido um ótimo parceiro, ele a amou sem nenhuma hesitação e ele a fez muito feliz em sua vida. Mas ainda assim as vezes lhe trazia um pouco de melancolia o fato de enquanto ela tinha o nome do príncipe de Dorne marcado para todos verem em seu ombro, o único nome que Oberyn tinha era o de sua falecida irmã em cima do seu coração.

.

.

.

Arianne recebeu a sua marca quando ela estava em luto, trancada em uma torre com apenas as memórias de seus erros como companhia. Ela estava pensando sobre Arys, e quando a pele de seu braço começou a queimar ela por um segundo ela teve certeza que era o nome dele que apareceria, ela nunca tinha ouvido dos deuses darem um nome após a pessoa estar morta mas talvez ela fosse ser a exceção, mas não o nome era de alguém que ainda respirava.

E era um nome que não a surpreendeu tanto assim já que o que ela pensava não era sobre os momentos de paixão que ela teve com o cavaleiro, mas sobre seus ideais, sobre o que eles pretendiam fazer quando foram atacados. Arianne decidiu que a morte de Arys não seria em vão, que ela iria proteger a princesa dele já que ele não estava mais ali para fazer isso, então por isso não foi algo tão chocante assim para a princesa de Dorne ver o nome de Myrcella recentemente queimado em sua pele.

.

.

.

Era triste olhar para Theon agora, seus dedos tinham sido cortados, seus cabelos tinham embranquecido e seus dentes caído, mas ela olhava mesmo assim para ver o nome dela ainda estava lá marcado no pescoço dele. Não Arya, o seu nome verdadeiro, e ela não conseguia deixar de ter um pouco de esperança que isso significasse que talvez tudo não estivesse perdido ainda.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	12. Chapter 12

"Alguém gosta de você Mya" Myranda disse.

"Você já me contou isso"

"Eu estou falando de uma pessoa diferente, porque pelo jeito você anda bem charmosa ultimamente porque além de Lothor Brune você conquistou o coração da nossa doce Alayne Stone"

"Você está errada"

"Eu não estou ! Ela fica vermelha e tímida quando ela olha pra você, é bem fofo na verdade"

"Ela fica vermelha porque você fica fazendo comentários maliciosos, não tem nada haver comigo"

"É diferente, eu já estive na companhia dela sem a sua presença e ela muda quando você está lá, confie em mim eu sei umas coisinhas sobre atração. E francamente você precisa da pratica"

"Como assim ?"

"Bem eu não conheço muitos homens chamados Sansa, e até onde eu sei todos os seus amantes no passado foram do sexo oposto, imagine você conhece Sansa um dia e tudo é romântico e mágico como em uma canção, vocês riem, dançam, e acabam na cama juntas, e aí toda a mágica se quebra porque você não sabe como fazer as coisas direito ou faz tudo desajeitadamente, a pobre garota vai ficar tão decepcionada. E você vai dizer : _Deuses porque eu não segui o conselho da minha sábia amiga Randa ?"_

"Eu nunca diria isso"

"Detalhes. E Alayne ia apreciar, mesmo que no fim você a deixe por a garota do seu pescoço, ela sempre parece tão melancólica, mas não tanto quanto ela está com você, felicidade tem o seu valor, mesmo que não dure para sempre"

"Olha mesmo se eu acreditasse em você, e eu não acredito, eu não acho que seria certo fazer isso com ela"

"Porque não ?"

"Ela é uma menina, ela tem quatorze anos"

"E daí ? Ela é florescida e você tem dezenove, não é uma diferença de idade tão grande assim, não comparada com algumas que a gente vê por aí"

"Você só está entediada e tentando criar intriga"

"Não é intriga, é uma conclusão tirada após minhas cuidadosas observações : ela realmente gosta de você, eu não estou mentindo. E também eu não contei pra ninguém além e eu não pretendo fazer isso, então o seu comentário sobre intriga é muito cínico"

"Obrigada Randa"

"Então você vai aceitar o meu conselho ?"

"Não, eu to te agradecendo por não falar com mais ninguém sobre isso"

"Oh, de nada. Mas você devia aceitar o meu conselho"

"Não"

"Apenas pense um pouco sobre isso"

"Eu não vou"

"Eu não acredito em você" Myranda disse sorrindo satisfeita.

_**Obrigada por ler comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	13. Chapter 13

"Alayne ?"

"Sim ?"

"Será que daria pra você parar de olhar para o meu pescoço por favor ?"

Mya por um segundo esperou que a garota fosse negar que estava fazendo isso como os outros, mas ela disse :

"Sim, é claro, eu sinto muito, foi muito rude da minha parte, por favor me perdoe"

A garota parecia tão embaraçada que fez com que Mya se sentisse culpada.

"Não se preocupe cara, não foi tão ruim assim, pelo menos você foi sutil, desde que a marca apareceu eu tive que lidar com muita gente encarando"

"Isso é muito rude da parte deles"

"Eu acho que é mais curiosidade, é chato quando os outros começam a encarar mas eu entendo não é tão comum assim ver gente com nomes marcados do mesmo gênero"

"Porque você não deixa seu cabelo crescer para cobrir a sua marca ?"

"Eu pensei em fazer isso assim que apareceu, mas acabei decidindo que não"

"Porque não ? Não seria mais agradável não ter que lidar com gente olhando estranho ?"

"Sim, mas eu penso que talvez um dia eu vou estar andando por uma vila qualquer e ela vai ver nome dela no meu pescoço e talvez isso faça ela vir falar comigo. Sim é chato quando os outros ficam encarado mas se tem uma chance de isso vir a trazê-la pra mim vale a pena inconveniência, pelo menos eu espero que esse seja o caso"

Alayne sorriu para ela após ouvir isso, mas os olhos dela pareciam bem tristes.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


End file.
